


Destiny

by TempestCain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good morgana, M/M, Magic still exists, Reincarnation, small shoutout to the wranglers for their hard work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestCain/pseuds/TempestCain
Summary: After the Battle of Camlann, the world moved on and Camelot became nothing but a legend. However, one thing was left unfinished. The birth of Albion. Destiny wasn’t finished, and Destiny will bring them back together again. History just enjoys repeating itself, doesn't it?The moment Merlin Emrys Ambrosius set his foot into Camelot University, he knew that his life would change forever. However, he did not know just how much his life would be turned upside down by the appearance of one Arthur Pendragon.A/N: I honestly won't have a fixed schedule for updating this, I'll be writing it in my spare time (which isnt much) so expect sporadic updating





	1. Prologue

As Arthur’s body sank into the depths of Lake Avalon, and as Freya returned the sword to its place, he fell to his knees. Destiny was broken. Gwaine was dead, Arthur was dead, Albion never came. The dark haired warlock cried. He cried for his fallen friends, for the deaths of those that were once his friends and for everyone.

It wasn’t fair. Life was never fair. He wanted to scream. For the past five years everything he was working for fell. He lost his best friend, he lost his first love. He lost Arthur. As his tears hit the soft brown dirt, so did the rain. It was as if nature heard him crying and decided to share in his sorrow. He should return to Camelot but he couldn’t face Gwen. No. Not after all this. 

Shakily, he got to his feet. Wiping the tears from his face, Merlin reached a decision. He was going to start again. He was going to wait until Arthur returned. He took one last look at the lake, taking in the serene calm of the water amidst the rain pouring down on him and imagining Arthur waiting for him to arrive so he could shove chores onto him. With a bittersweet smile, Merlin turned around and walked into the forest, heading for a location only he knew of, where he would weave his final spell.

* * *

When Percival, Gaius, Gwen, Leon and the rest of the remaining knights arrived at the lake, they were met with a scrap of cloth fluttering weakly in the wind, wedged between two rocks. It was Merlin's neckerchief. Soaked in tears and blood, the once red cloth was torn and frayed and a brownish red color. 

Gaius kept the cloth in a special box that he would look at from time to time. When Merlin’s birthday passed as well as the day of that fateful battle, the physician’s door was firmly wedged shut and if one lingered, they would hear the sobbing of a broken man. 

Percival never smiled since. New recruits would often wonder why the big man was so solemn and so quiet. He became a regular at the tavern, always ordering two drinks but never touching a single drop of either. He would sit by himself, place one mug across him and just stare into space for hours. 

Gwen was strong. She became a respected ruler of Camelot, quickly silencing any doubts of having a woman on the throne. But few, only a rare few knew that inside she was hurting. She was missing the man that brought her where she was, the man who loved her unconditionally. She missed Arthur. She was left to raise their son all by herself, teaching him that a king was kind and loyal to his people. Just like Arthur was. She taught him to be kind to everyone, including the servants, and that his father’s best friend was a servant as well. 

These people, touched and helped by the two men remembered them forever, until the inevitable hands of death came and took them from the world. The world moved on and Camelot became nothing but a legend. However, one thing was left unfinished. The birth of Albion. Destiny wasn’t finished, and Destiny will bring them back together again. History just enjoys repeating itself, doesn't it?


	2. Centuries Later - The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin (barely) makes it on the train bound for Avalon Station.

A train whistled loudly through the chaos in King’s Cross station, signalling the departure of the train. A young raven haired man, of about nineteen years of age, ran up to the doors and hopped in just as they shut behind him. He leant against the wall, panting, as he tried to catch his breath. It would be terrible if he was late to his first day starting at Camelot University.

He walked along the hallway of the train, his blue eyes searching for an empty seat. It was luck that he was accepted to Camelot. His mother happened to be friends with one of the professors, Gaius and sent an email to him asking if he could pull a few strings to get Merlin in. Coincidentally, Gaius was rather close to the Headmaster of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, and convinced him to give Merlin a medical scholarship to Camelot. Of course, Merlin had to keep his GPA up and help Gaius out on the weekends, but he was used to all of it.

Finally finding an empty seat, he placed a hand on the door and slid it aside slowly. There was no one in the compartment except for a smartly dressed man. He looked like he was in his mid-forties, signified by a balding head of grey hair. The man made no notice as he slid the door open, too occupied by the tablet on his lap. That was, until Merlin's luggage accidentally hit the side of the door as it rolled in, creating a loud 'bang' and flying open, spilling all of its contents.

Merlin bent over to pick his things up quickly, keeping his down to avoid the gaze of the man, who was staring at him. He was in the midst of folding his uniform again (for the students of Camelot were required to wear one despite being a university) when the man spoke up.

"You're attending Camelot University?" he said in a questioning tone.

Merlin tucked the uniform into his bag, looking up to meet his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I am."

The man picked up one of the books on the ground and handed it to him.

"Why did you choose Camelot?"

Merlin stopped and looked at the man again. Why was this man so interested in the fact that he was going to Camelot? He pondered the question for a while before answering.

"Same as why anyone would want to go to Cambridge or Oxford. Camelot offers a great tertiary education with good facilities and board for its students. Of course, these opinions aren't entirely my own since I haven't even set foot on the campus, but it's worth a shot." He gave a sheepish grin, absent-mindedly scratching the back of his head.

The man nodded as if satisfied with the answer, and sat back, glancing at the tablet again. Merlin finished repacking his suitcase and placed it in the overhead compartment before sitting down. He took this time to look out the window at the scenery. It was amazing how far he'd come from King's Cross.

Pretty soon, the blur of green and blue drifted into the blackness of the night. The boredom had overtaken his willpower to stay awake and he fell asleep, finding himself in a different world. A different time.

_A dark haired man that looked kind of like him sat opposite another man, this one dressed in chainmail. A campfire roared between them. The raven haired man looked burdened, opening his mouth to speak._

_“I’m a sorcerer. I have magic. And I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you.”_

_What he said seemed to bother the other man, who wore a look of disbelief on his face._

_“Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would know!”_

_“Look. Here.” the sorcerer turned his head towards the fire, holding an outstretched hand in its direction. “Upastige draca.”_

_His eyes flashed a molten gold, signifying the use of magic. The flames began to twist into the form of a dragon, which rose from the fire and roared before disappearing. He looked back at the other man, hoping for a response. Arthur locked eyes with him for a few seconds._

_“Leave me.” came his response._

_“Arthur!” he exclaimed, feeling hurt from his answer._

_Arthur, looking even more upset, looked away from him. “No. Just...you heard! Just...”_

_Merlin turned his back on him and left._

_The scenery suddenly changed. Merlin was dragging Arthur, who had Excalibur in one hand, through the grass in a clearing._

_“Come on. we have to make it to the lake.”_

_Arthur suddenly fell over, sending the pair to the ground, with Merlin pinned under Arthur._

_“Merlin...not without the horses. We can’t, it’s too late. It’s too late.” his voice was faint, almost as if he was trying to speak. Merlin tried to bring Arthur to his feet, but he was too heavy._

_“No.”_

_“With all your magic, Merlin, and you can’t save my life.”_

_“I can. I’m not going to lose you.” He tried once more to move Arthur, but the dying King began to pat his hand softly._

_“Just, just hold me” he slurred._

_Merlin stopped, letting Arthur lean against him._

_“There’s something I want to say...”_

_“You’re not going to say goodbye.” he interrupted, tears brimming in his eyes. He refused to believe that Arthur was dying._ Not now. Not like this.

_“No, Merlin...Everything you’ve done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build...” Arthur’s breathing became more haggard._

_“You’d have done it without me,” Merlin said, giving Arthur a small, sad smile._

_Arthur grinned. “Maybe.”_

_There was a brief moment of silence as Arthur stared at Merlin, before breathing in deeply._

_“I want to say...something I’ve never said to you before...” Arthur’s breathing was getting worse. He turned his head to look at Merlin, eyes glassy as if he wasn’t seeing him there. “Thank you.” He touched the back of Merlin’s head. A few seconds passed and then the hand fell, his eyes beginning to close._

_“Arthur....No! Arthur!” he desperately felt Arthur for a pulse. There was none. “Arthur! Arthur. Come on.” He tried to move Arthur, but he wouldn’t budge. Tears began to stream down his face._

_“ARTHUR!!”_

Merlin awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Luckily, the man he was sharing the compartment with had earphones on and was still staring intently at the tablet. He slid the door open and walked to the bathroom.

That dream. It was different. He had been having strange dreams lately. They were usually only of him in a medieval time, but that was it. But that dream... Merlin splashed water onto his face. It was more like a memory than a dream.

But that was impossible. It seemed like it was set during the Middle Ages. A shaky hand shut off the water. He looked at his face carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary. Although, he could have sworn that there was a glimmer of gold in his eyes for just a second. Merlin dried his face, dismissing it. Probably just a trick of the light. He should probably get back to the compartment before his fellow traveller noticed he was gone. He checked himself once more in the mirror, adjusting the red neckerchief he wore, and left the bathroom.

“The food trolley passed by while you were gone,” said the man as Merlin slid the compartment door back into place. “I had a feeling you might be hungry during this long journey so I took the courtesy of purchasing a sandwich for you.” He passed Merlin a plastic wrapped sandwich. “My apologies if the flavour is not to your liking.”

Merlin took the offered sandwich, touched by the man’s kind gesture. “I honestly don’t mind anything really. You didn’t have to do this for me.” He started to rummage through his bag for his wallet. “How much was the sandwich?”

The man chuckled. “It’s alright young man. Think of this as a gift from a stranger to another.” The man stood up, sliding the compartment door open. He looked back over his shoulder at Merlin. “Camelot University is coming up in two stops, I suggest you prepare yourself, Merlin.”

With that statement, he was gone and Merlin was all alone.

Merlin carefully unwrapped the gifted sandwich and took a bite. _Prepare myself? What is he going on about?_ He was about halfway through his sandwich when the sudden thought hit him. How did that man know his name? He was certain that he had not told the man what his name was. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know that man’s name either.

Now alone, Merlin sat in silence for the rest of the journey to Avalon and what he hoped was the start of a new life for him.


End file.
